Finnceline 2
by JesusDk
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas desde que Finn y Marceline comenzaron su relación, ahora Marceline se encuentra con algo del pasado que traerá devuelta recuerdos y también a personas que Marceline extraño o que quiso olvidar
1. Finnceline 2 Prologo

Prólogo:

(Holaaaaaaaa :D bueno este es mi continuación de Finnceline, bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no subir esto antes pero paso algo en mi vida que me ch*/#% el mes, no la semana sino el mes, si, fue tan terrible para mí que me dolía escribir esta historia después de lo que me había pasado, perdón por mencionar esto pero solo les quería explicar porque mi tardanza. Obviamente y quizá algunos de ustedes al leer esta historia [Si ya vieron los dos primeros episodios de la sexta temporada de hora de aventura] se darán cuenta de que nada va conforme a esa línea del tiempo, este es mi universo inventado de Hora de Aventura, además los capítulos que salieron fueron muy decepcionantes y trágicos así que esta es mi versión de lo que pasa después de la 5ta temporada de HDA, sin más empezamos. P.D: Si tu no ves mucho HDA en inglés o no te quieres spoilear, te recomiendo que no veas los primeros capítulos de la 6ta temporada, creme que te vas a decepcionar mucho) Han pasado dos semanas desde que Marceline tuvo aquella pesadilla sobre la muerte de Finn y Jake encontró un pasadizo en el castillo del Rey Helado, en este lugar vendrán muchas revelaciones para Marceline y también alguien que Marceline deberá eliminar para poder seguir en el presente pero sin embargo, una vieja amiga también regresa para ayudar a Marceline


	2. Capitulo 1: Buscando Respuestas

Capítulo 1: Buscando Respuestas

Después de 2 semanas desde la pesadilla de Marceline, Jake, Finn y Marceline ahora se encuentran en la casa de Finn preparando algunas cosas para una aventura que tendrán en el reino helado después de encontrar un gran calabozo debajo de la cama del rey helado, Jake se ríe y mira a Finn mientras él guarda una pequeña bomba de chicle que encontró en una mochila vieja de Joshua, el padre de Jake, Finn suspira y sonríe y luego mira a Marceline quien cae en los brazos de Finn y se ríe y se besan mientras Marceline agarra una mochila que cae sobre ella, ella saca una fresa y absorbe su color y luego se ríe mientras pone la fresa en la boca de Finn, este se ríe y luego se la come y corren hasta la puerta, Jake se extiende y se ríe mientras detiene a Finn y Marceline

Jake: ¡Momento! No se van a marchar sin… ¡esto!

Jake hace su estómago más grande y saca un abrigo azul oscuro con dos agujeros y del tamaño de Finn y Marceline juntos, ambos se sonrojan y Finn acaricia su nuca mientras se ríe levemente

Marceline: ¡JAKE!

Jake: ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto? Me pase las 2 semanas que llevan tejiendo esto para ustedes dos

Finn: ¿En serio hermano? Muchas gracias

Finn sonríe y toma el abrigo y se lo muestra a Marceline quién se sonroja y se acurruca en el pecho de Finn, se besan y luego ambos se meten en el abrigo mientras Marceline pone su mejilla en el hombro de Finn y cierra los ojos mientras Finn acaricia su cabello y caminan hacia el reino helado mientras Jake se hace grande y los sigue, al llegar al castillo del Rey Helado y entonces Jake se mueve hasta la cama del Rey Helado y se asegura de que este durmiendo mientras Finn y Marceline corren hasta la entrada que encontraron, Marceline toca unos botones que parecen congelados y la puerta se abre, ambo entran y luego Finn regresa para susurrarle algo a Jake

Finn: Jake, Vamonos

Jake: Un segundo, váyanse, yo ahorita los alcanzo

Jake se ríe mientras le pinta un montón de cosas al Rey Helado en la cara, Finn suspira y baja con Marceline mientras Finn toma una antorcha y camina con Marceline mientras miran un montón de telarañas y Finn convierte su espada

Finn: No te alejes de mí, mi dulce vampiresa

Marceline: No te preocupes amor, con este abrigo que hizo Jake, no me voy a ningún lugar

Finn se ríe y luego mira a unas ratas correr y luego mira a un montón de telarañas que bloquean su paso, Finn lanza la antorcha y cubre a Marceline mientras las telarañas se queman y luego Finn patea una puerta mientras Marceline vuelve a prender la antorcha pero sin embargo escucha a lo lejos una risa que por alguna razón la fastidia y Marceline cae arrodillada, pone sus manos en sus oídos mientras sacude la cabeza, Finn la mira un poco asustada y la sacude pero al ver que no funciona la besa y acaricia su cabello haciendo que ella al fin reaccione

Finn: No me asustes mi amor, yo te prometí protegerte, jamás voy a dejar de cuidarte

Marceline sonríe y se levanta mientras mira alrededor y sale del abrigo, mira a Finn y sonríe

Marceline: Mi dulce héroe, tú revisa las habitaciones y yo me encargare de revisar las del otro lado

Finn: Esta bien, solo trata de no alejarte mucho de mi cielo, si me necesitas solo di mi nombre, desde aquella vez que me perdí en aquel laberinto mi oído ha mejorado, te escuchare aunque susurres

Los dos se ríen y Marceline besa la frente de Finn y pone su bajo en su espalda mientras flota hasta la habitación en la que escucho aquella risa y mira alrededor encontrándose solo con un pequeño cofre y una pequeña maquina con el vidrio roto, Marceline cierra la puerta y suspira mientras toma la pequeña máquina y le quita el polvo mientras limpia su vidrio

Marceline: Hmmm… el regalo de aquel científico que nos encontramos Simón y yo cuando nos ocultamos en esa fábrica de robots…si no mal recuerdo…ahí conocí por primera vez a BMO, y también…

Marceline recuerda cuando era pequeña y veía como un robot intentaba matarla y a Simón mientras un hombre de piel levemente café la intenta detener y luego la pequeña Marcy se esconde en un edificio y se encuentra con una mutación y grita mientras en el presente tiembla levemente y luego pone la maquina en el piso y abre el cofre para encontrarse con una libreta llamado "antes de los champiñones"

Marceline: ¿Champiñones? Espera…acaso… ¿Se tratara de…?

Ella da un leve grito y sujeta su cabeza mientras recuerda una gran explosión sucede a lo lejos de donde la pequeña Marcy se encuentra y mira la silueta de Simón mientras toca lo que la cubre y mira que es una esfera de hielo, con su mano limpia el hielo y mira la silueta de un champiñón mientras fuego se aproxima hacia ellos y Marceline llora, en el presente Marceline lanza la libreta y luego mira a su alrededor mientras tiembla levemente, teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad por primera vez en su vida, toma la libreta y sale de la habitación corriendo mientras llora y abraza a Finn, este se sonroja y la abraza mientras suavemente acaricia su cabello, ella llora mientras Finn besa su frente en un intento por calmarla, suavemente la besa y Marceline se tranquiliza mientras sus lágrimas se detienen y ambos deciden salir mientras miran a Jake riéndose mientras le termina de dibujar un gran bigote al Rey Helado pero sin embargo se voltea y mira a Marceline llorar levemente y este se extiende hasta ellos

Jake: ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

Marceline: Si Jake, solo tuve algunos malos recuerdos

Finn: De eso se trataba, bien, vamos a casa mi dulce reina, relajémonos un tiempo, no quiero que estés triste cielo

Marceline: De acuerdo querido, en serio necesito eso

Finn sonríe y la carga hasta la casa del árbol mientras Jake juega con Gunter y luego lo deja en el suelo y sale del castillo, los tres llegan a la casa del árbol y Jake sube a la cocina

Jake: Le preparare algo de sopa de pollo, quizá la ayude

Finn: Gracias amigo, yo estaré cuidando de ella, BMO

BMO: ¿Si Finn?

Finn: Sube por favor, creó que a mi vampiresa le gustaría ver alguna película para relajarnos

BMO asiente con la cabeza y se sube a la espalda de Finn, lo abraza mientras ambos suben junto con Marceline mientras esta se quita su bajo de la espalda y luego se tira a la cama de Finn, ocultando la libreta bajo su camiseta, da un leve suspiro y Finn la mira un tanto preocupado y pone a BMO en el cajón de Jake y luego BMO reproduce una cinta de video que se encontró sobre una película de misterio y Marceline sonríe mientras Finn se sienta en la cama y luego se acuesta completamente, al ver esto Marceline automáticamente se acurruca en el pecho de Finn, este se sonroja y lentamente se relaja acariciando el cabello de Marceline, está sonríe y suavemente acaricia el pecho de Finn, los minutos pasan y Finn queda dormido en los últimos diez minutos de la película después de comer lo que Jake les preparo, al ver que los dos estaban muy felices este se fue, dejando a Marceline y Finn solos, Marceline se levanta lentamente de la cama y se sienta en el suelo mientras saca la libreta de su pecho, ella suspira y abre la libreta mientras suspira, al parecer hay algunas hojas dobladas, como si hubiese algo importante en estas, la curiosidad de Marceline la hace recorrer las páginas y se sorprende al ver que la mayoría han sido arrancadas, suspira y luego regresa a la primera página que no ha sido arrancada y se encuentra con que la pagina está escrita como si fuera un diario

Marceline: Veamos que escribiste viejo amigo

Marceline comienza a leer mientras se imagina lo que sucede y la voz de Simón narrando lo que pasa

Simón: diez de Marzo. Ya han pasado muchos días desde la última vez que vi a mi princesa Betty, la corona me ha estado controlando durante más tiempo el día de hoy, intente controlar la corona pero mi cuerpo no lo soporto y quede bajo el control de la corona, el día de hoy me di cuenta de que todo empeoro, al quitarme la corona me di cuenta de que congele la mitad del apartamento por completo, por suerte era el pequeño gimnasio que hice hace unos años, al atardecer me puse en contacto con un amigo mío quien me dijo que debíamos hablar sobre el futuro, sonó bastante extraño pero acepte, al llegar a donde me dijo comimos un poco y vimos un partido de soccer pero todo cambio en aquel momento, un sujeto se acercó y le pidió que cambiara al canal de las noticias, este accedió sin ningún problema pero mi amigo dejo de comer en ese momento y pidió la cuenta, yo estaba un poco distraído pensando en aquel libro que encontré hace unos cuantos meses, me parece que se llama el Enchiridion, mi amigo me grito levemente para hacerme entrar en razón y salimos del lugar, luego de esto me dijo que tendríamos nuestras platicas secretas y yo me reí mientras nos subíamos al auto, hablamos por un rato hasta que el radio comenzó a sonar una alarma, entonces nos estacionamos, cerro todas las ventanas y apago el auto, entonces la plática cambio radicalmente de tema, me dijo que algo venía, algo que podría cambiar el mundo, me dijo que hace un par de días hubo un ataque a la casa blanca, a la muralla china, la torre inclinada de pisa, el centro de México, a muchos puntos importantes del mundo, me dijo que todo el mundo se llenó de sed de venganza y que decidieron eliminar alguna clase de tregua que tenían, decía que una gran guerra estaba viajando hacia aquí, me dijo que tenía planeado viajar a la Antártida que probablemente sería el único lugar seguro, yo le pregunte si me dejaría ir con él y él me dijo que sí, me dejo en mi casa y dormí por un rato, por ahora descansare, estoy algo cansado.

Marceline: Entonces…eso es lo que lo empezó todo, todo empezó por un idiota que quería poder, un grupo de personas creó un infierno

Marceline suspira y mira a la libreta mientras mira algunas páginas llenas de rallones y solo unas palabras que se logan entender, Marceline las lee rápidamente y se asusta levemente al ver las palabras: "Tuve que Matarlo. No había otra forma. Criatura esquelética. Marceline, te protegeré." Todas estas palabras en distintas páginas, al ver las últimas tres palabras se detiene y mira la hoja que sigue y la comienza a leer

Simón: Diciembre 24, Ha pasado un año y medio desde que la guerra comenzó, la pequeña Marcy se encuentra dormida, hice una pequeña barrera de hielo donde nos podamos refugiar, hoy ha sido un día muy trágico, pero iniciemos por la mañana, al despertar Marceline nos estaba preparando un poco de sopa, mi amigo y yo aseguramos un área cercana, nos la pasamos jugando con Marceline en un parque pero sin embargo…los aviones…los malditos aviones llegaron, le pedí a mi amigo que cuidara de Marcy mientras yo revisaba los alrededores, Marceline se escapó y llego conmigo mientras un gran sonido se escuchaba en el cielo, en algunos minutos presencie lo que iba a ser la cosa que más odiaría en mi vida, una bomba nuclear se estrelló pero esta era muy distinta a las demás, al chocar no salió una figura en forma de champiñón, salieron miles de rostros verdes gritando y lamentándose, cubrí a mi amigo, a Marcy y a mi en una bola de hielo mientras mirábamos horrorizados el cielo llenándose de aquellos rostros, unos cinco minutos después salimos de la bola de hielo y miramos a un humano arrodillado, yo lo intente ayudar pero al bajar un poco más mire que el líquido nuclear que nos encontramos hace unos cuantos meses, salía de su boca y sus ojos, tenía un abrigo cubriéndolo y vi cómo se quemaba su piel y solo quedaba una corona de color verde y luego se levanta y respira por un segundo, Simón se congela por el miedo que lo invade de la nada y mira a la criatura acercándose, sonríe y extiende su esquelética mano hacia Simón

El Lich: Estás solo Simón, solo eres una amenaza, tu locura hará que lastimes a quienes amas, yo te ayudare, a cambio del libro que llevas contigo

Caí al piso y escuche un disparo, levante la mirada para ver a mi amigo disparándole a la criatura y gritando "aléjate de Simón maldita criatura"

El Lich: Miserable insecto, muere de una vez

Me puse la corona pero solo para congelar a la criatura, mi amigo me ayudo a subir y me quito la corona y yo la puse en mi cinturón

Simón: Rápido, vámonos, esa barrera de hielo no lo mantendrá por mucho tiempo

Corrí con mi amigo hasta Marcy y la tome en mis brazos

Simón: Esta bien Marcy, cierra los ojos y sin importar lo que escuches no los abras, solo debes abrirlos si escuchas la voz del yo malo ¿Está bien? Si lo haces iremos a la dulcería

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la tome en mis brazos, escuchábamos como agua cayendo, me espante y mi amigo recargo si arma y corrió a encender el auto y luego grito "Simón date prisa" tras decir eso se congelo, al verme, me di vuelta y mire horrorizado a aquella criatura gritando mi nombre, lanzo una bola de fuego y yo caí en mi espalda para no causarle daño a Marcy, mi corona se alejó de mi con el impacto, mire a mi amigo con preocupación mientras él salía del auto con su rifle y le disparaba a la criatura y me gritaba que me levantara, pero…ese momento…ese maldito momento…aquella criatura lanzo una última bola de fuego que choco con el auto, lo prendió en llamas por un segundo y luego exploto, mi amigo salió volando contra un auto, la puerta del auto choco con su cuerpo y él escupió mucha sangre, pinto la puerta negra del auto de un color rojo, cayó al piso y mire horrorizado la pared en la que se estrelló que ahora estaba teñida de sangre, corrí hacia él y lo moví mientras Marcy ponía una cara de preocupación pero no abría los ojos, escondí a Marcy en un edificio y corrí hasta él, él me miro agonizante pero con una leve sonrisa

Simón: ¡Aguanta por favor, no mueras, te ayudaremos!

Él me miro con una sonrisa leve mientras sujetaba su herida y sangre salía de su estómago, escupió un poco de sangre pero luego su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, me dijo "Simón ¿Marcy se encuentra bien?"

Simón: Si, ella está escondida ahora mismo, por favor aguanta unos segundos

Con una leve tristeza me vio mientras sacudía su cabeza y me dijo "No, te ruego me perdones Simón, por favor, mi tiempo llego a su límite". Un par de lágrimas salieron de cada uno de mis ojos y luego él vio el Inchiridion que estaba en mi mochila, con una cara de seriedad me dijo "Por favor, prométeme que no dejaras que esa criatura se acerque a Marcy o a ese libro"

Simón: Te lo prometo

Mi amigo sonrío y luego escupió un poco más de sangre, tras hacer esto solo puso su mano derecha en su frente y me sonrío mientras decía "Nos vemos Simón", luego de terminar la frase, su mano perdió la fuerza que tenía y cayó al suelo mientras los ojos de mi amigo se cerraban más sin embargo su sonrisa no desaparecía.

La Marceline actual cambia de páginas sin detenerse para leer lo que dicen las otras pero sin embargo lee algo que la asusta un poco, las palabras que la asustan son "Hola Simón, gracias por cuidar de mi hija, ella esta lista ahora" Marceline llora levemente en la libreta, la cierra y luego suspira, esconde la libreta detrás de una de las paredes de la casa del árbol y luego se limpia las lágrimas y va con Finn, se acurruca en su pecho y suspira mientras mira a Finn

Marceline: A veces me pregunto si es por mi culpa que quienes me importan quedan heridos

Marceline levanta la mirada y se encuentra con un Finn triste que se había despertado en el momento que Marceline se metió a la cama, una pequeña lágrima sale de cada uno de los ojos de Finn, Marceline mira hacia abajo sintiéndose culpable del hecho de que Finn se encontrase llorando

Marceline: Cielo…yo…

Ella es sorprendida por lo brazos de Finn que se cierran alrededor del cuerpo de su cuerpo, la lagrima de Finn cae en la cabeza de Marceline, Finn quita una de sus manos del cuerpo de Marceline y se quita la gorra, luego de esto regresa su mano a la cintura de Marceline

Marceline: Finn…

Finn: Mi cielo… por favor nunca digas eso, el estar en peligro es mi culpa, yo soy quien busca aventura todos los días, por favor, no digas eso

Marceline: Lo siento, perdóname, perdóname por de repente tener el pensamiento de que sin mi estarías mejor

Finn acaricia el pelo de Marceline y llora mientras la abraza

Finn: Mi amor, por favor nunca digas eso, desde que llegaste mi vida todo mejoro, antes después de una batalla solo me recostaba y esperaba a que el dolor desapareciese, ahora no, ahora te tengo a ti, tú me das luz en mis momentos de oscuridad, tú me guías cuando no veo, mi dulce reina, tu siempre me haces feliz, tu simple presencia me hace sentir mucho mejor, tu siempre curas cualquier dolor que tenga

Al escuchar esto el corazón de Marceline se sintió más feliz que nunca, quedo conmovida, una lágrima salió del ojo de Marceline y luego comenzó a llorar de alegría por lo que había escuchado, beso a Finn y este lloro aún más por la felicidad que le daba estar con su dulce Marceline, luego de un rato, el beso se rompió y Marceline bostezo levemente

Finn: ¿Tienes sueño mi dulce vampiresa?

Marceline: Un poco, pero me quiero quedar contigo ahora

Finn sonrío y acaricio el cabello de Marceline

Finn: Yo no me voy a morir pronto mi cielo, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo juntos, por favor, duerme ahora, no quiero que estés cansada

Marceline: Esta bien, gracias Finn

Luego de esto Marceline comenzó a quedarse dormida y Finn durmió abrazándola dulcemente

Bueno por ahora llego hasta aquí, perdónenme por la tardanza, luego subiré el siguiente capítulo, si me tardo un poco espero me perdonen pero quizá me tardo unos días para sentirme mejor por lo que paso, sin más, nos vemos, por favor dejen sus reviews que ahora mismo me anima mucho lo que ustedes comenten, esperen el siguiente capitulo


	3. Capitulo 2: Alguien en las Sombras

Capítulo 2: Alguien en las sombras

A la mañana siguiente, Finn se levanta adolorido por alguna razón, Jake lo mira un tanto preocupado por escuchar un quejido de Finn hace unos minutos, Marceline se levanta y acaricia la mejilla de Finn

Marceline: Querido… buenos días

Finn: Buenos días cielo, por favor, levántate un segundo, siento mi cuerpo un poco adolorido

Marceline lo mira y asiente con la cabeza y flota alejándose un poco de Finn mientras Jake alarga su pata y se acerca a Finn

Jake: Hermanito ¿Qué te paso?

Finn: No lo sé, ayer no hice ningún tipo de pelea, no tiene sentido que me sienta mal

Jake: Hmmm… ¡Espera! ¿Recuerdas cundo a papá le dolía la espalda por que se dormía en posiciones extrañas?

Finn: Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, pero… ¿Crees que haya sido eso?

Jake: Es lo más probable, Marceline floto un poco mientras dormía, por lo tanto no puede ser por ella

Marceline se sonroja y lentamente levanta a Finn de la cama, tras hacer esto, Finn le pide a Marceline que por favor mueva su dedo en línea recta en su espalda, ella lo mira confundido y Jake lo mira sonriendo

Jake: Ya veo, harás lo mismo que mamá le hacía a papá para reírse

Finn: Bueno, sí, también lo usaban para cuando a papá le dolía la espalda

Marceline lo mira feliz esperando poder ayudar a su querido Finn, luego de unos momentos lo hace y Finn se sacude como si tuviese un escalofrío y se escucha un leve crujido

Jake: ¿Mejor, hermano?

Finn: Si, al parecer si dormí mal después de todo

Ambos se ríen y entonces Marceline pone su mano en su barbilla y mira al cielo pensativa

Marceline: Me parece haber visto eso antes…hmmm… ¡Ya se! Cuando era niña, vi a un par de chicos haciendo lo mismo, y dijeron que si se movían era por qué eran celosos, entonces eso significa…

Jake: ¿Finn es celoso?

Finn: Para empezar ¿Qué es eso?

Marceline: Bueno… yo no sé cómo explicarlo pero… pues si no mal recuerdo… es algo como el deseo de proteger a tu pareja de cualquier sujeto que intente algo con ella

Finn: Bueno... no mentiré, si alguien intenta algo con mi Marcy, lo mataré

Al escuchar esto Jake se le quedo mirando a Finn un poco sorprendido al igual que Marceline pero sin embargo esta última se sonroja después de unos segundos y abraza a Finn

Marceline: Muchas gracias cielo

Jake: Hermanito es un poco raro escuchar esa palabra de ti

Finn: No sé qué me pasa pero me siento más fuerte al pensar en Marceline

Estos sonríen y luego Marceline flota hasta su guitarra y luego Finn entrena un poco pero sin embargo su brazo derecho comienza a darle un leve dolor

Marceline: ¿Estás bien mi cielo?

Finn: Si, quizá solo deba relajarme un poco

Marceline: ¿Qué tal si vamos al bosque que se encuentra frente a esta casa? Nos podríamos acostar en algún árbol

Finn: Suena bien y quizá me ayude a sentirme mejor

Marceline asiente con la cabeza y Jake se ríe y baja un piso para preparar unas cuantas cosas para cocinarles algo en caso de que les de hambre en el tiempo en que estén afuera, mientras Jake hace esto BMO toma su patineta y sale de la casa diciendo que quiere ir a un paseo y volverá pronto, todos asienten con la cabeza y este se marcha, Marceline sonríe y luego toma un sombrero y besa a Finn, luego de esto Jake, Marceline y Finn salen de la casa y caminan hasta el bosque frente a su casa, Finn mira alrededor y se ríe al ver a un árbol con muchas hojas y ramas, luego de esto toma la mano de Marceline y ambos corren hasta el árbol y se recuestan en la sombra que el árbol les da, luego de esto ambos se ríen y Marceline mira al cielo mientras luego Finn bosteza y Marceline toca sus piernas con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Marceline: Mi héroe ¿Te gustaría poner tu cabeza aquí?

Finn solo se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza y luego lentamente recarga su cabeza en las piernas de Marceline y luego Jake se ríe mientras se comienza a preparar un burrito de todo, Finn solo sonríe y mira a su amada feliz

Marceline: Gracias por lo de anoche mi cielo, no sé qué me paso que hizo que dijera esas cosas, pero estoy muy agradecida de que ahora mismo estás conmigo, eres el mejor

Finn: No hay nada que agradecer, solo estoy cuidando de ti mi dulce Marceline, por cierto ¿Qué es lo que te hizo pensar esas cosas cielo?

Marceline: No es nada importante amor, solo recordé lo que paso cuando era pequeña y lo que viví con el rey helado

Finn: Cierto, la verdad y aunque este loco, le agradezco mucho que haya cuidado a mi dulce Marceline, pero sin embargo ahora es mi turno de protegerte

Marceline: Disculpa ¿Quién es la que se puede convertir en un monstruo vampiro gigante?

Finn: Tú pero yo derrote al Lich

Marceline al escuchar este nombre empezó a sacudir su cabeza y a poner sus manos en sus oídos, al ver esto Finn la abrazo y le pidió que se tranquilizara, cuando lo hizo Finn solo sonrío y la beso pero sin embargo luego miro al suelo triste

Finn: Perdóname cielo

Marceline: No te preocupes amor, no lo sabias

Finn: Bueno… Supongo que no pero-

?: Que lindo, al fin la pequeña Marcy se consiguió a alguien

Marceline al escuchar esta voz se sintió preocupada y comenzó a ver a todos lados, luego de unos momentos, noto una silueta de mujer a lo lejos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como en su forma gigante, pero sin embargo la silueta salió de las sombras y Marceline se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de unos 2 años mayor que ella que traía el cabello cubriéndole un ojo y de color blanco, con una camiseta negra de una serpiente gigante derribando un edificio y pantalones de mezclilla azules, Finn la miro y luego se levantó transformando su espada

?: Hola hermanita

Gahhh no puede ser mi sufrimiento no tiene descanso, de nuevo paso algo que me hizo sentir aún peor y ahora con corazón hecho polvo, maldita confianza, bueno como sea hasta aquí por el momento puede que el siguiente capítulo tome un poco más de tiempo por como esta mi animó :S ¡Ah! Y por cierto a aquellos que les gusta Pokémon y el romance: Estense atentos por qué pronto publicare algo sobre eso


	4. Capitulo 3: Ashley

Capítulo 3: Ashley

Marceline sonrío y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y después de unos segundos sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y corre a la chica, Finn confundido por esto solo corre a Marceline y regresa su espada a su forma de hoja y lentamente puso su mano en la espalda de su amada

-Esto… cielo ¿La conoces?

-¡Claro que sí! Amor, te presento a mi hermana Ashley

-¿He-He-Hermana? – Dijo Finn confundido mientras miraba a la adolescente que abrazaba a su novia

-Sí, ella es mi hermana, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?

-Desde hace ocho siglos, ella me encontró una noche que estaba herida con Simón en la nocheosfera

-¿¡EHHH!? ¿Simón estuvo en la nocheosfera?

-Ehhh… bueno… si, mi padre me quería devuelta en la nocheosfera, pero Simón se metió al portal con el que mi padre me llevo a la nocheosfera, hizo una gran pelea ahí, quede herida en el proceso- dijo Marceline mientras se sonrojaba lentamente

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi querida hermanita, me sorprende que aún me recuerdes

-¡Claro! Nunca podría olvidar a mi querida hermana, quien me acompaño con Simón por tres años, mi vida se volvió un poco triste desde que papá te llevo de vuelta a la nocheosfera

-Cierto, oye, hablando de eso ¿Dónde está ese dulce y tierno viejito que nos hizo reír y nos entretuvo todo ese tiempo?

-Esto… bueno… hermana… Simón… perdió el control de la corona… ahora se hace llamar el rey helado… Simón sigue dentro… pero… ya no nos recuerda- Dijo Marceline mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

-Bueno, tenía miedo de que eso pasara, bueno, no te preocupes, hay una forma de curarlo

-¿¡ES ENSERIO!? Aunque… ya una vez lo curaron… por el hecho de que su corona lo mantiene vivo ahora mismo

-¿La magia de su corona fue absorbida?

-¿Eh? Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, papá me explico lo que sucede con su corona y vi lo que sucedía aquí por medio del ojo de la gárgola de papá, creó que existe una cura, y no morirá, pero puede que el mineral que necesitamos no exista aquí

Finn las mira confundido y Jake se despierta y camina hasta ellos

-¡Orale! ¿Qué paso? ¿Esa quién es?

Finn se sonroja y le da una pequeña palmada a la nuca de Jake para calmarlo

-¡Oye viejo! No le hables así, es la hermana de Marceline

-¿¡EHHHH!? ¿¡LA HERMANA DE MARCY!?

-Sí, ella es la hermana de Marceline, su nombre es Ashley

-¡Ah! Ya veo, ya encontraste a tu cuñada jeje jeje je – Dijo Jake mientras se reía y Finn se sonrojaba

-¡Oye viejo!

Ashley solo se ríe y mira a Finn con una sonrisa, Marceline se sonroja y se acurruca en el pecho de su amado Finn

-Bueno y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes dos?

-Esto… creó que llevamos dos semanas – Dijo Marceline mientras sujetaba la camisa de su novio

-Ah, bueno, entonces espero que estés haciendo feliz a mi pequeña hermanita – Dijo Ashley mientras sus ojos se convertían a su forma demoniaca de color azul – O te voy a hacer sufrir

Finn un poco asustado por el repentino cambio de Ashley, convirtió su espada y le apunto a Ashley con la misma, pero antes de que se pusiera en guardia, se encontró con Marceline frente a él defendiéndolo

-Primero deberías pasar sobre mí hermana

-Jaja, bueno, si lo defiendes, debe ser que te hace feliz, además de que no viaje desde la nocheosfera hasta aquí para pelear

-¿Uh? Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Finn mientras se acercaba a Marceline para abrazarla al mismo tiempo que su espada volvía a la normalidad

-Hermana, algo está apunto de regresar, recuerdas… ¿Esa criatura verde de cuando éramos niñas?... ¿Cuál era su nombre?...

-¿Hablas del Lich? – Dijo Finn mientras sus brazos se enrollaban alrededor de la cintura de Marceline y él recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Marceline para que esta última no se alterara al escuchar este nombre

-Sí, ese era el nombre, El Lich, encerrado en la habitación del tiempo… de momento… pero pronto… quizá por tu amado… El Lich va a volver…

Está noticia congelo a todo, Marceline estaba aterrada y a punto de romper en llanto en el pecho de su amado, Finn al ver esto, la acurruco en su pecho y acaricio su cabello mientras Jake se tocaba la barriga hambriento pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por su familia

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello?

-Ha habido señales de esto, el signo vital del Lich se ha hecho más grande, Prismo me ha dicho que ha tenido que encerrarlo en una prisión de uno de los metales más duros del universo, además de que tu novio ha descubierto sobre su padre, veras… ¿Recuerdas las paredes que rallábamos cuando éramos niñas? Las de la habitación de papá

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí!... pero no recuerdo los dibujos exactos

-Pues yo te los diré, en el tiempo que viví en la nocheosfera, aprendí varias cosas, entre ellas, una… escritura antigua que nuestro abuelo dejo… llamada el duelo del tiempo, esta escritura contaba sobre una criatura nacida artificialmente a partir de un humano, que pasa su vida buscando crear destrucción, incluyendo la suya, pero también habla, de un héroe dorado de prendas azules que será quien lleve acabó la tarea de combatir a la criatura, no dice quien ganara la batalla, más sin embargo, las escrituras han sido alteradas, ahora… muestra a la criatura victoriosa…y a el héroe dorado y a una mujer atravesados por la espada del héroe, si los registros de papá no fallan… tu novio… es el héroe dorado… y tú eres la mujer de la escritura…

-Y-Yo… no sabía que sería así…

-¿De qué hablas cielo?

-Veras cielo… tuve un sueño premonitorio…

Marceline le conto a todos sobre el sueño de la muerte de Finn, todos excepto Ashley parecían sorprendidos y aterrados del sueño de Marceline

-Entonces eso era lo que debía pasar... una amarga victoria…

-¿Y-Y-Yo debía perder mi brazo y…. – Dijo Finn mientras miraba a Jake con lágrimas – A mi hermano?

-Oigan, no sean pesimistas, Marceline cambio el destino, yo digo que existe una manera de volverlo a cambiar… a la mejor manera


End file.
